


We're All Mortal, In The End

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fight & Make-Up, Harsh words are said, M/M, really they're just scared and worried for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek almost dies when he rushes in to save the day, and Stiles, who is tired of seeing Derek risk his life so easily and without thought, says some harsh things he shouldn't have. </p><p>But Stiles and Derek make-up eventually, like they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Mortal, In The End

Stiles and Derek were known for their fights. If someone were to ask Scott who in their pack was the first to jump into a fight, he’d say Stiles and Derek. And usually with each other. Almost always with each other, in fact. 

It was a common thing to happen. Stiles and Derek could be lovey dovey one minute and then one or the other would say something and then they’d be fighting. Not just arguing, but fighting. Full on shouting in each other’s faces, fingers pointed, getting so close in each other’s space that they looked like they could either kiss each other or punch each other at any second. 

So usually, they could make up and kiss (and fuck) as soon as they calmed down.

But really, they’d never had a fight like this. 

Stiles is screaming at Derek, Derek is yelling right back and he can feel the rage burning within him. 

It was over something so stupid. It was the same old tune. Derek went into to fight the monster of the week without a thought to saving his own life, as long as he saved everyone else’s, Stiles got mad at him for doing it and being so careless with his own life, and Derek insisted that he’d rather die trying to save others than die sitting on his ass doing nothing. 

Stiles shouted, “you can save everyone without running in blind! We had a plan!” 

“There wasn’t enough time!” 

“Yes, there was!” Stiles yelled, stepping closer to Derek. “You just had to be the hero!”

“I wasn’t trying to be anything, I was trying to save my friends and the man I love!” Derek screamed back at him, even poking Stiles in the chest with his finger. 

“You won’t be saving any of us if you’re dead, Derek! Don’t you get that?” 

“No!” Derek shouted. “Because you’ll all be alive and well, healthy! You’ll be able to live, and that’s the whole point!”

“And you don’t get to live either?” Stiles shook his head in frustration, and Derek opened his mouth to retaliate when Stiles kept speaking, and it was here that the fight became more than just a regular fight, with what Stiles said next. “You’re not as good at fighting as you think you are, Derek! Frankly, you’re a terrible fighter! And I won’t lose you to your own shortcomings!” 

Derek felt like he’d been punched in the gut, and the hurt stung horribly as he took a full step back, the clearing unnaturally quiet in the wake of Stiles’ shouted words. The pack around them had gasped at Stiles’ words, but now they were silent as well.

Stiles seemed to realize what he said the minute the words left his lips, and closed his eyes, muttering a “fuck” as he swiped his hand over his face. “Derek, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no, you meant it,” Derek snapped out, covering his hurt and sadness with anger. “You meant every word.”

“Derek, no, I just meant-”

“I think you should sleep at your own place tonight,” Derek murmured, and Stiles looked devestated at Derek’s words. “It’s…thank you, Stiles, for finally telling me how you really feel.”

Stiles shook his head. A tear slipped down his cheek. “Derek, don’t-”

“I have to go,” Derek said, and then he turned on his heel and started walking away. Stiles darted forward and grabbed Derek’s arm with a “no, Derek, please wait, let me explain-”

But Derek just shrugged him off, and walked faster. “Don’t follow me,” Derek snapped, and then he was running. He heard Stiles call after him, and then Scott’s low murmur of, “leave him be, Stiles.” 

As Derek ran, he had to force himself not to let the tears come. 

~*~

Stiles called him continuously over the next week, texted him just as much as he called, and Derek ignored all of them. 

But he couldn’t ignore when Stiles showed up at his doorstep, pounding on the door and pleading for Derek to let him in. 

Derek sighed after the fifth minute of it, and went to the door, wrenching it open. 

Stiles stumbled as he did so, and he looked at Derek with wide eyes before his shoulders slumped in relief. 

“Derek,” Stiles breathed. 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek said. 

“Can I come in?”

Derek hesitated for a moment, and he could see that hesitation hurt Stiles, and Derek felt a strange satisfaction as seeing the hurt there.

Derek ended up nodding, though, and let Stiles in.

Stiles rushed in and turned immediately, the words already rushing out of his mouth. “Derek, I’m so so sorry for what I said. It was a horrible thing to say and it is not true, and I don’t believe it, not for a second.”

Derek snorted disbelievingly, but Stiles shook his head firmly.

“I only said that because I had been scared out of my fucking my mind that I’d lost you, Derek, and because I was so scared I got angry, angry at you because you were putting your life on the line, a life I love more than anything in this world, without a thought or care in the world to those who love you, and it made me angry, so I lashed out. I just…Derek, I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”

Derek felt his heart beat fast as Stiles looked at him, tears in his eyes. Stiles darted forward, hestantly reaching for Derek’s hand to hold it softly. Derek blinked, looking down at the touch and then back up at Stiles. 

“You, Derek Hale, are an amazing fighter. You’re one of the strongest and bravest people I know. But…but you aren’t invincible, Derek. And you are very, very mortal, as much as it might not feel like it at times. And I…I want you around for a very long time, you know? Do you…do you get that?”

Derek sighed, felt himself melting into a big pile of goo already, Stiles’ words hitting just as hard as his harsher, meaner words had. 

“I do,” Derek murmured, nodding, and Stiles stepped into his space, relief clear on his face. “I just…I just want to…I want to help, you know? I don’t want to even think of any more innocent people dying when I could have saved them.”

“I get that, I do,” Stiles nodded, reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek, and Derek sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into it. “That’s just one of the many, many reasons I love you. But…it’s also what I hate about you, Derek, because one of these days, you’re going to get yourself killed, and I’ll be fucking devestated. I don’t…I don’t want to think about not having you in my life.” 

Derek looked at Stiles, feeling warmth spread through him, to have someone love him this much. Derek didn’t deserve it, so much love for him. 

“I’ll be more careful in the future,” Derek murmured, and Stiles let out a choked, relieved sob, moving to hug Derek tightly.

“Thank you.” 

“I love you, too,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles tightened his grip on Derek in response.


End file.
